¿Quién me asesinó?
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: /AU/La policía lleva horas en aquella mansión, tienen a los sospechosos, tienen la escena del crimen... Todo sería más fácil si el cuerpo no se hubiese esfumado.


Disclaimer: Detective Conan así como sus personajes son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

* * *

El caso resultaba ser, sin duda alguna, extraño. Tenían a los sospechosos, tenían la escena del crimen cubierta de sangre. Y, sin embargo, la cosa se había vuelto bastante desconcertante, por más que la policía buscase, allí sólo estaban ellos junto a los habitantes de la mansión. Pero el cuerpo debía seguir escondido en alguna parte de aquella casa, todos habían visto correr a la sirvienta aterrorizada y sido guiados por sus gritos se habían topado de bruces con este antes de que ellos llegaran.

Poco después de la desaparición, mientras los agentes investigaban, la puerta de la entrada se abrió de par en par, alertando un momento a la policía hasta que reconocieron la figura masculina que se adentraba en el lugar. A simple vista, podía asimilarse que tendría a lo mucho unos dieciocho años.

El adolescente cerró tras de sí y, mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, empezó a recorrer la sala de la mansión en la que se encontraban, todo en completo orden, a excepción de las manchas de sangre que habían quedado grabadas en el marco de la puerta que daba a la habitación del asesinato.

Shinichi Kudo —pues ese era su nombre— se encaminó hacia donde el inspector jefe daba órdenes de búsqueda a su patrulla. ¿Por qué demonios había desaparecido el cadáver? Los ojos del dueño de la casa se desencajaron al fijarse en la imagen del joven, no obstante, aún atónito carraspeó y supo como guardar la compostura.

Antes de llegar a su destino, Shinichi fue interceptado por uno de los policías al cargo del caso, quien lo agarró del cuello de la ropa desde atrás y lo arrastró algo lejos mientras pronunciaba:

—¡Deja de jugar! ¡Esto es un caso de asesinato!

Y apartó al chico del camino.

No obstante, lo que ese hombre incompetente de Kogoro Mouri dijera, no iba a ser un impedimento para el gran detective de instituto Shinichi Kudo, él sabía de sobra que aquello no era un juego, quizás mejor que cualquiera de los que estaban ahí... aunque eso no era importante todavía.

Aún con eso, no pudo evitar voltearse a mirar con timidez reflejada en los ojos a una de las mujeres que allí se hallaba. La cual trataba de tranquilizar a las doncellas de la casa. Nada que ver con el viejo gritón de su padre. Cada uno de sus gestos le hacían recordar por qué para él Ran Mouri era la perfección hecha mujer. Sin embargo, se habían distanciado demasiado y, allí donde estaban, el sentimiento que le profesaba, aunque correspondido, ya era algo imposible. El tiempo se había agotado para él.

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de estar pensando en amores platónicos, tenía un asesino al que desenmascarar. Ante ese pensamiento, una mirada sombría se encajó en su rostro mientras observaba a las personas de su alrededor. La sirvienta que había descubierto el asesinato devolvió la mirada cuando la pasó por la de ella y una expresión de miedo se vislumbró en sus ojos. En un acto reflejo se escondió detrás de su señor; quien a su vez le dedicó al adolescente una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Habría forma mayor de tener la palabra "culpable" escrita en la cara? Casi era un insulto para su mente de detective.

Shinichi sonrió de vuelta con esa seguridad que lo caracterizaba. Esperó a que la policía se tomase un pequeño descanso y aprovechó para acercarse a las dos personas que seguían mirándolo de reojo. Posó una mano sobre el hombro del hombre, causando que este ahogase un grito por alguna razón y escaneó sus expresiones. Estaban al descubierto.

—¿Pueden acompañarme?

Con el terror dibujado en sus rostros, ambos fueron guiados por el joven detective a una de las habitaciones. La habitación del crimen. Donde faltaba la pieza fundamental del rompecabezas.

—¿Dónde escondió el cuerpo, señor Hiroshi? —preguntó Shinichi con calma de espaldas a ellos— ¿Por qué salió usted gritando al verlo cuando había sido la cómplice del asesinato, señorita Mikoto?

—No sé de qué me está hablando.

El chico giró sobre sus talones alzando una ceja y prosiguió a hablar de frente:

—Usted, Yuma Hiroshi, se acercó al detective que estaba en esta habitación hace unas horas, y en un acto desesperado, ya que él había descubierto sus fraudes y podía arruinarlo, lo apuñaló con un cuchillo de cocina que trajo la señorita Mikoto; después, presa del pánico, le mandó a la doncella que escondiese el cuerpo en el techo —tomó aire y acomodó las escaleras que habían a un lado para poder subir por ellas y presionar una tabla del techo que estaba algo suelta, encontrando un hueco por donde podía entrar una persona—, pero cuando ella volvió a limpiar la escena del crimen, vio que el cadáver estaba en el centro de la habitación en vez de donde lo dejó, se asustó y gritó.

—Es imposible lo que dice, si eso fuese así, el cuerpo tendría que haberlo movido uno de nosotros, ¿como podría ser?

—Oh, eso... —desabotonó con cuidado su chaqueta dejándola caer al suelo, mostrando al fin el desgarro de su camisa con múltiples heridas de un objeto punzante, aquel que luego sacó del bolsillo— Yo mismo me moví.


End file.
